Gran boticario Putress
El gran boticario Putress es el líder de la organización de investigadores farmaceúticos de los Forsaken, conocida como la Sociedad Real de Boticarios. Tiene un papel fundamental en la investigación y el desarrollo de la "Nueva Plaga" junto al otro gran boticario conocido de la organización, el doctor Sintar Malefious. Apareció por primera vez como un humanoide élite de nivel 80 en Terrace of Light en Shattrath City durante el parche 3.0.2 previo al evento de la Scourge Invasion, donde toma parte en las siguientes quests: * 70 Desperate Research ** 70 Orgrimmar ** 70 Orgrimmar ** 70 Silvermoon ** 70 Thunder Bluff ** 70 The Undercity Trasfondo En el período previo al lanzamiento de la expansión WotLK, Putress fue una figura importante durante la segunda Invasión del Azote, investigando la infección de zombis desde el laboratorio de Shattrath City. Al comienzo del quinto día del estallido, los jugadores de Horda pudieron emprender una quest en la que Putress los enviaba a su capital racial con una cabeza cortada que contenía la plaga y un remadio para la misma, para que creyeran tener el secreto de la curación. Parecería que sus éxitos en la investigación le habían llevado a su ascenso como Gran Boticario dentro de la Sociedad Real de Boticarios. En Wrath of the Lich King, los jugadores ayudan a la sociedad de boticarios a desarrollar un agente infeccioso, una nueva plaga que no sólamente afecta a las criaturas vivas sino que además causa un daño fatal a los propios undead. Poco después, comienza la batalla de Angrathar, la Puerta de la Cólera, y Saurfang the Younger es derrotado por el Lich King. Putress aparece entonces sobre una colina que rodea el campo de batalla y utiliza catapultas para soltar el nuevo agente infeccioso sobre los ejércitos confinados abajo. Las muertes se suceden por ambas partes y quizás la pérdida más grande es la muerte del Señor de la Alianza Bolvar Fordragon. Poco después, se descubre que Putress y varios miembros de la Real Sociedad de Boticarios se habían aliado con Varimathras, que secretamente, había permanecido leal a sus hermanos nathrezim y a la Legión Ardiente mientras fingía obedecer a Sylvanas Windrunner. Juntos habían orquestado un golpe de estado para tomar el control de Undercity, llegando casi a matar a Sylvanas durante la refriega. Mientras los jugadores de la Horda se unían a Thrall y Sylvanas para matar Varimathras y volver a retomar la capital de los Forsaken, los jugadores de la Alianza hacían lo propio con el Rey Varian Wrynn, con la intención de vengar la muerte de Bolvar y tomar la ciudad desde las alcantarillas para engrentarse a Putress y quizás al mismísimo Thrall. Ultimamente, aunque tanto Varimathras como Putress fueran finalmente derrotados, y Jaina Proudmoore haya intentado impedir que Varian retome las hostilidades con Thrall, parece los conflictos entre ambas facciones han vuelto a florecer ya que el Rey de Stormwind parece dispuesto a declarar una nueva guerra a la Horda. Citas Durante el asedio a Angrathar * Pensasteis que habíamos olvidado, pensasteis que habíamos perdonado. Contemplad ahora la terrible venganza de los Renegados! Muerte a la Plaga!! y muerte a los vivos!! / Did you think we had forgotten? Did you think we had forgiven? Behold, now, the terrible vengeance of the Forsaken! Death to the Scourge! And death to the living!. * Y ahora todos los verán. Es la hora de los Renegados. / Now, all can see this is the hour of the Forsaken. thumb|400px|left|Cinemática del asedio a la Puerta de la Ira Galería Putress.jpg|Putress durante la Batalla de Angrathar the Wrath Gate Putress-Blight.jpg|Putress observa la destrucción sobre la Puerta de la Ira de la Nueva Plaga Putress-orgrimmar.jpg|Putress en las afueras del Ring of Valor de Orgrimmar, justo antes del ataque del Azote. Enlaces Externos en:Grand Apothecary Putress Categoría:NPCs de Undercity Categoría:Bosses Categoría:Royal Apothecary Society Categoría:Forsaken Categoría:NPCs de Shattrath City Categoría:NPCs que inician misiones